


Long Drive

by kbw01



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Ring, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Louis, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbw01/pseuds/kbw01
Summary: Harry and Louis are facing a 3 hour drive home, and Harry can't wait. He needs Louis now, but Louis isn't giving in that easily. AKALouis dominates Harry on the car ride home. I rewrote this, so come reread!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture:  
> http://maybe-jamesbond.tumblr.com/image/155083190366
> 
> I rewrote this (it needed so much work)!!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: maybe-JamesBond  
> Twitter: maybe_JamesBond  
> Instagram: thekingkatherine

Harry and Louis were driving home after a lovely visit with Harry’s family. They settled in for the three hour drive with some new snacks to try and their favorite road trip songs.

They were a good bit into the drive when Louis noticed Harry shifting around in his seat. Louis watched out of the corner of his eye before he said anything.

“Haz, what’s up?” Harry tried to act nonchalant, as they were still at least two hours away from home.

“Yeah, yeah, just trying to get comfortable.” Harry grimaced. They hadn’t done anything *sexual* while they were at Harry’s mom’s house, and his need for Louis was mounting. God, he wishes he was mounting Louis right now. That thought made him shift even more, trying  
not to get hard.

Louis was driving. They still had a long way to go, and Harry was starting to think he couldn’t wait. After being with Harry for so many years, he soon caught on to what was happening.

“Um… Louis… How ‘bout I suck you while you drive? It’s been a bit, yeah? Let me make you feel good.” Louis thought about it. It did sound nice, but he could see how needy Harry was. Louis instantly thought of a plan. He knew Harry’s offer to suck him was just a way for Harry to please himself, anyway- he gets off on being good.

After about 25 minutes of Harry's incessant whining, Louis put his plan into action. 

“Harry, get in the back, right now.” Harry scrambles to do it, knowing that tone of voice. It left not room for argument, and he just wanted to please Louis. Harry may have also been hoping Louis would pull over and join him in the back for a quickie, but that’s not the point.

Louis looked back in his mirror to see Harry lying down. Harry knew enough to not start undressing, so their eyes met.

“No. Sit in the seat right there, like normal.” His dominant tone and intense eye contact had Harry quickly complying.

“Reach up here and lean the seat back.” Harry hesitated, not understanding what was expected of him.

“Harry, now.”

Harry leaned the seat back a little, but Louis reached over to lean it back further when he could.

“Put your legs up on here, yeah, just like that. Good.” Louis continued driving, while Harry became increasingly agitated and aroused.

‘He can’t just use that tone of voice on me and then leave me hanging!’ Harry huffed to himself.

Louis let Harry stew for only a few minutes. He knew that Harry was as desperate as he was going to get from this part of his plan.

“Harry, baby, the only way you’re going to get off is by that headrest.” Louis said with a falsely saccharine tone. Harry just glared, thinking he must be joking.

“If you don’t do as I say, you are going to be punished as soon as we get home. Don’t test me today.” Harry thought for a bit, considering his options.

“HARRY! That was not a suggestion. Do it or you will not cum for the next month." Harry whined and quickly complied. He whined and moaned as he ground and thrusted up against the headrest.

Harry was about to cum, but he needed just a little bit more to get there. He’d been whining and pleading with Lou to “give me more, please, please Lou, I just need a bit more, please” the entire time, and Louis was fed up. He was trying to drive, for God’s sake!

“I don’t want one more word from you! Actually, no more noises. If I hear one more sound come out of your mouth, you will not only not be allowed to cum, but you will do this for the rest of the ride home. And you won’t cum when we get there, either.” That quickly shut Harry up. He certainly wanted to cum sometime in the next century! He just wanted to please Louis, so it was an easy decision to keep quiet.

However, the friction through Harry's jeans was not enough, but was just on the side of too much. Harry wanted to stop, or make noise to get Louis' attention, but he really didn't want to be punished.

After awhile of silently moaning, Harry was right on the edge. When just one more thrust would push him over, he accidentally let out a loud moan. Oops.

Louis huffed and immediately pulled over. Harry had stopped humping the headrest because he knew he was in BIG trouble. Louis quickly got out of the car, slamming the door and leaving Harry very desperate and worried. He heard Louis open the trunk and rustle around, clearly looking for something. Once he found it, he closed the trunk and rounded the car.

Louis opened the door opposite Harry and got in, back facing the door he just entered. Harry wanted to ask what Louis was going to do and apologize (even though Louis doesn’t accept verbal apologies), but Louis was not having any of it.

"Don't make a single sound. It’s silly for me to even say that, seeing as you couldn’t follow that direction earlier." Harry felt like he could cry, Louis’ pointed tone making him feel even more ashamed at his mishap. Louis moved Harry from under the front seat so that Harry's legs were around him. He pulled Harry's pants and underwear down in one swift motion, which made Harry excited and even more turned on.

"I told you earlier that, if you made a noise, you wouldn’t be allowed to cum for a loooong time. Is that correct?" When Harry looked away and didn't answer, Louis grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.

"You know to look at me when I talk to you. I asked you a question." Harry shyly mumbled out a little ‘yes’, which of course wasn’t good enough for Louis.

"Yes, what, dear?" 

"Yes, you said not to make a noise, daddy." Harry replied.

“And what did my baby do?” 

“.....Made a noise” came Harry’s sheepish reply. 

"And what do I have to do when my boy is bad?" 

"Punish him" Harry mumbled, trying to look away. Louis delivered a quick smack to Harry's bum.

"I said look at me when I'm talking to you!" Harry whimpered and nodded. 

"Sorry, daddy" Louis smiled, and went back to delivering the first part of Harry's punishment.

"Now, I said you'd have to continue rubbing against the headrest, but not cum if you made a noise." Louis applied some lube to Harry's cock (he didn’t want to actually hurt his boy), and Harry realized what Louis intended on doing. Harry wiggled around, trying to get Louis to stop. 

"No, no, I won't cum I promise I'm sorry please don't I don't like that please no" he pleaded. But Louis and Harry both knew he couldn't go back on his word, so he slid the cock ring onto Harry as Harry sobbed.

"You were bad, baby. You didn’t listen. I have to teach you a lesson." Louis said, pulling Harry's underwear and pants back up. He placed a sobbing Harry back into his previous position under the laid-back front seat.

Louis returned to the driver’s seat.

"You can make noise this time. We have about an hour left. If I don't hear you against that headrest the whole time, there will be hell to pay, Harry. You understand me?" Harry whimpered and nodded as big, fat tears rolled down his face.

"Okay, daddy."

 

 

Louis continued the drive home as Harry rubbed against the headrest and cried. He mumbled lots of apologies to Louis, and pleaded with Louis to go easy on him.

Louis decided to kick it up a notch, really push Harry. He knew that’s what Harry liked the most- being used for someone else’s pleasure. And boy, was Louis enjoying this.

"Harry, you're doing so well," Harry let out a happy sigh accompanied by a little smile, but it soon turned into a pitiful wail and frown when Louis continued.

"I'm getting pretty hungry though. I'm gonna stop somewhere to pee and get some food." Louis pulled into a truck stop.

"I'll be quick. You can take a break. Don't move from your spot, though" and disappeared into the building.

Harry just quietly cried. He had to pee and he was so thirsty. His body ached, but he really wanted to please Louis. Louis soon came back, with some food and water for Harry and himself. Harry sobbed harder, but now more from relief.

Louis got in the backseat with Harry and helped him move around to eat and drink more comfortably. After Harry ate some food and drank his water, Louis put him back in his previous position.

"Almost home, Hazza" he whispered into Harry’s hair.

They set off, and Harry was reluctant to start again. It only took a harsh smack to his thigh from the front seat before he did, though.

Soon, Harry's mumbles turned into silence. Louis looked back at Harry, who was still thrusting up against the headrest, but had a glazed look in his eyes as he stared out the window. Louis knew Harry had finally slipped into subspace.

Louis kept an eye on Harry through the mirror and noticed that the time between Harry's thrusts had increased. Louis let it slide; he knew Harry was trying his best.

After about 20 minutes, Harry had stopped thrusting completely. Louis looked back at Harry, who was staring blankly out the window. Every once in a while, Harry would randomly thrust up, as if he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

When they arrived home, Louis carried Harry right up to their room and placed him on the bed. He undressed Harry, and took off the cockring.

"Do you want me to finish you off real quick or do you want a break?" Louis softly asked Harry. Harry just slightly moved his hips up towards Louis' hand. Louis chuckled with a fond smile.

"Ok. Hold on, baby." Louis quickly stroked a quietly sobbing Harry to release and cleaned him off. He curled up around Harry and covered them up.

“Go to sleep, Hazza. You were so good for me. My best boy." He pressed countless kisses into Harry’s head and drifted off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit much better than I write, that’s for sure! I can’t stay in the same tense.  
> I also lost all my notes in my phone, so I lost my drabble ideas :( however, I have 2 long fic ideas, but I feel like they wouldn’t turn out right by me. I sent one to two of my friends, but they haven’t replied so I can’t tell you if they’re going to come into fruitition. Xx


End file.
